Reconciliación en navidad
by himechi-chan
Summary: Wahh este fic está escrito desde el año pasado y recién ahora lo publico. Kanda y Allen tuvieron una relación pero terminaron, y ahora, en navidad, es el moemto de reconciliarse de una vez. pesimo Summary, lo se, solo denle una oportunidad.


Hola gente, este fic lo tenía escrito del año pasado, estaba en mi mp3 creando polvo ^^, por cosas que ahora no recuerdo muy bien, no lo pude publicar antes, y ya después de la pascua es un poco fome publicarlo, es como poner un fic de san valentín en mayo, nada que ver ^^, por eso ahora se los pongo, ojalá y les guste, se cuidadan, felices fiestas y que se les cumplan todos sus deseos ^^.

PD: Creo que ya todos deben de imaginarlo pero igual lo pongo, ni -Man ni sus personajes me pertenecen, o si no de seguro que Lenalee ya habría pasado a mejor vida y Kanda y Lvi ya se habría matado por Allen ^^.

(_..,--** "RECONCILIACION EN NAVIDAD" **--,..._)

Faltaban apenas unas cuantas horas para navidad, y el se sentía francamente asqueado por toda aquella empalagosa atmosfera que reinaba en la calle. Parejas abrazadas, caminando de la mano mientras se susurraban frasecitas cursis al oído, las cuales carecían totalmente, según el, de inteligencia y lógica, y no, no es que fuera un maldito amargado que odiaba la navidad, es solo que dada su experiencia en el ámbito navideño, era más que comprensible su total desprecio por dicha celebración.

- ¡¡Kanda!! – oyó de pronto la voz de una chica tras él, la cual corrió a su lado al ver como se detenía – que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – comentó con una sonrisa y un tono que al joven le pareció un tanto falso, el cual se podía apreciar aun bajo la bufanda que cubría su boca hasta la altura de la nariz, y que amortiguaba un poco el sonido de su voz – ¿estás solo? – preguntó viendo a ambos lados de el.

- Lenalee – se limitó a decir el joven de cabello azulado, largo hasta la cintura, amarrado en una coleta alta, de ojos negros como la misma noche y expresión seria e indiferente. Iba ataviado con un abrigo largo hasta los talones de color negro y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello – si, estoy solo – contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción, al ver la mirada interrogante de la chica frente a el.

- Perfecto, entonces acompáñame – le dijo de forma alegre mientras se colgaba de su brazo y comenzaba a tirar de él, en el sentido contrario al que iba antes de encontrarse con la chica.

* * *

- ¿Estás listo?

- si.

- Bien, entonces te veré desde el primer asiento.

- Etto… ¿el también vendrá?

- No lo sé, Lenalee aún no me llama.

- OH! Está bien, después de todo es natural que no quiera verme – una sonrisa triste y melancólica acompañó a aquellas palabras.

- Allen… – no pudo evitar mirar de forma compasiva al joven de cabello grisáceo, y ojos del mismo color, casi plateados, que parado frente a él, con la mirada triste y baja, parecía irradiar una fragilidad conmovedoramente dolorosa.

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? – preguntó molesto Kanda en cuanto ambos se detuvieron frente a un elegante edificio, bellamente decorado motivos navideños.

- Vamos a una fiesta – contestó Lenalee empujando la puerta del lugar, y caminando por un largo pasillo llegaron frente a una gran puerta doble, la cual abrió para dar paso a un hermoso salón, lleno de guirnaldas doradas, rojas y verdes, dando un ambiente navideño pero no por eso menos elegante.

- Lenalee, por fin llegas – un pelirrojo con uno de sus ojos cubierto por parte de su cabello, se apresuró a llegar junto a los recién llegados.

- Perdón por la demora Lavi – se excusó la chica apretando el agarre en el bazo de Kanda, quien al ver al pelirrojo, trató infructuosamente de huir del lugar, conciente de que si él estaba ahí, entonces por lógica, aquella persona que tanto dolor le causó, también debería de encontrarse en el lugar.

_(_…-* __¿Por que será que algunas personas no dudan en dañar a otros, pero son incapaces de aceptar que los dañen a ellos? Exigen que se les pida perdón cundo los acusan injustamente, pero son incapaces de pedir ellos perdón cuando son ellos los que acusan sin justificación alguna. Les cuesta perdonar, pero odian no ser perdonados de inmediato._

_Exigen aquello que no pueden dar, y no perdonan los errores de otros, cuando ellos mismos los han cometido antes, ahora la pregunta es… ¿puede amar realmente, alguien que se comporta así?__ *-…_)_

- Kanda… – comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

- No quiero verlo.

- Kanda, tienes que hablar con él.

- No, no tengo porque hacerlo, el se fue, me dejó, y en lo que a mi respecta, no hay absolutamente nada de que hablar.

- Kanda…

- ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!! Ya deja de insistir, para mi el infeliz ese está muerto y enterrado – ¡¡plaf!! Una certera bofetada, cortesía de Lenalee, acabó con sus palabras – ¿Por qué carajo – sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la voz de una mujer, que situada en frente del salón, rodeada de varias mesas y personas, anunciaba con jovialidad, mediante un micrófono, al joven y talentoso "Clown Crown"

En el mismísimo momento en que el joven talento hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, Kanda olvidó momentáneamente como es que se respira. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su piel comenzó a sudar y su garganta se secó, además su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa, golpeando su pecho de forma casi dolorosa.

- Moyashi… – susurró con voz jadeante y rasposa, como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo, al ver al albino después de casi tres años de ausencia, ataviado con un pantalón de tela, ceñido a sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, una camisa ajustada a su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, además de un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos, con pequeños y delicados bordados en plata, todo de color negro, como si quisiera dar a entender un estado de constante luto. Lo cual, cabe recalcar, hacía resaltar su cabello claro y su blanca y delicada piel., de una forma casi sobrenaturalmente bella.

En el momento en que Minako, la organizadora de la fiesta, lo presentó con el pseudónimo que usaba cuando se presentaba en eventos como ese y muchos mas. Allen salió de detrás de una cortina, de color escarlata con bordados dorados, desde donde minutos antes había podido volver a ver, después de tantos años, la inconfundible figura del que fue y siempre sería el amor de su vida. Así que dejando el nerviosismo y la ansiedad que le provocaba, aún después de tanto tiempo la presencia Kanda, a un lado, se apresuró a salir de donde se encontraba escondido, caminando de forma altiva, proyectando en cada paso que daba, una seguridad y confianza, que sinceramente estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero que aún así lograba imitar a la perfección. Una vez que por fin llegó frente a un gran piano de color plata, ubicado en un extremo del salón, a la cómoda vista de todos los presentes, y siendo conciente de la penetrante mirada con la que Kanda seguía todos sus movimientos, la cual le causaba un ligero cosquilleo por toda la espina dorsal, se sentó frente al instrumento para comenzar a interpretar una melodía que el mismo había compuesto para una ocasión como esa.

Solo le bastó tocar la primera tecla del instrumento, para dar vida a la melodía más bella y triste que los presentes hubieran tenido la suerte de oír en sus vidas, una verdadera obra de arte, donde se podían apreciar una variedad de sentimientos mezclados y contradictorios, desde la felicidad, hasta el más profundo dolor.

Sus dedos se movían con elegante gracilidad, depositando todos sus sentimientos en cada nota, pidiendo perdón desesperadamente, de la única manera que el conocía, mediante el piano. Pero aún estando concentrado en tocar, su vista varias veces se posó en el destinatario de aquella melodía, el cual al ser conciente de la mirada del pianista posada en su persona, pareció salir del trance en el que había caído momentáneamente, y haciendo algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Le dedico una mirada vacía, indiferente, como si aquel joven que desnudaba su corazón por medio de aquella interpretación, no fuera más que un adorno, algo que no merecía ni siquiera su desprecio, y eso, para el pobre Allen, fue un golpe demasiado duro y doloroso, un golpe que acabó con todas sus esperanzas, y que rompió su corazón, reduciéndolo a tan solo una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Pero haciendo acopio de todo su valor, fue capaz de terminar su presentación, con su corazón hecho pedazos y las lágrimas a punto de abandonar sus ojos. Aún, con todo ese dolor en el pecho, fue capaz de terminar, y por supuesto los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al finalizar la melodía, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, Allen se paró y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra por sus mejillas.

- Allen… – susurraron Lenalee y Lavi al ver como su amigo salía huyendo del lugar.

- ¿No vas a ir tras él? – le preguntó con agresividad la chica, mientras lo miraba con enojo.

- No, además no tengo por que – contestó con indeferencia Kanda.

- Es que acaso ¿tan frágil era tu amor, que al mínimo soplo de viento termina desmoronándose cual castillo de naipes? – preguntó esta vez Lavi mientras lo miraba con una expresión mitad acusadora y mitad compasiva.

- Fue él, el que me dejó sin explicación alguna, y ahora resulta que el malo de la historia soy yo – espetó con enojo.

- Maldita sea Kanda, hasta cuando vas a madurar – lo regañó esta vez Lenalee – ¿quieres saber porque Allen se fue? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Pues bien, yo te lo diré, Allen se fue por ti, pedazo de idiota.

- ¿Por mi? – la incredulidad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Si, por ti, tu siempre fuiste distante con el, frío incluso, pero aún así el te amaba, y era conciente que muy a tu manera, tu también lo amabas, pero llegó un punto en el que tu jodida falta de sinceridad y cariño, acabó por dañarlo, y se tubo que ir, ya que de lo contrario terminaría odiándote, y dijo que prefería mil veces dejarte y seguir amándote, que quedarse a tu lado y terminar odiándote, porque eso para él, sería peor que la misma muerte – terminó de explicar la chica mientras Kanda la miraba anonadado, pero su sorpresa no duró más que unos minutos, en los cuales recordó todas las veces que hizo sufrir a Allen con su carácter frío, y ahora que tenía una oportunidad de pedir perdón y quizás ser perdonado por el amor de su vida, no estaba dispuesto a desaprovecharla, así que sin decir ni una palabra más salió del lugar en busca de su amor.

Corría con desesperación, a través de calles y parejas felices, era extraño, pero su pies sabían exactamente a donde ir, antes incluso de que su cabeza lo decidiera. Y fue así, como después de correr casi media hora llegó a aquel puente donde por primera vez se dijeron "te amo", y ahí, con su rostro empapado en lágrimas, se encontraba Allen, quizás esperando por algún milagro de navidad.

- Moya… Allen… – alcanzó a corregirse en un susurro.

- Kanda… – pronunció su nombre dando un brinco por el susto que le provocó al aparecer a su espalda – ¿Qué haces…

- Lo siento, por favor perdóname – lo interrumpió acercándose a el – se que fui un idiota, reconozco que me equivoqué, por eso te pido que me perdones – le pidió con ojos llorosos mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, en un muda suplica y muestra de arrepentimiento.

- Creí que jamás pedías perdón – le dijo con voz suave y una media sonrisa en sus labios, mientras correspondía al abrazo.

- Y yo creí que podía vivir sin ti, pero ya ves, ambos nos equivocamos –y no fue necesario nada más, ni declaraciones de amor eterno, o promesas que probablemente se llevaría el viento, porque por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, sus corazones volvían a latir al unísono.

-Te amo Kanda.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Allen.

Y en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba las doce de la noche, y ellos recibieron la navidad con una reconciliación y un beso, el cual era el inicio de una nueva vida juntos.

Por que la navidad es la mejor época del año para perdonar y ser perdonado.


End file.
